


The Beast Screams

by San121



Series: Scents on the wind [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dimitri needs help and therapy, F/M, He's not in his right mind for this piece, I'm so fucking confused, I'm so sorry, M/M, Please take care of yourself while reading, The last two chapters are somehow super fluffy/comedy based, When did this happen? Where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: The Alpha in Dimitri is what allows him to survive for the past five years. However, once Byleth reappears in his life, the Alpha within is a danger that her other students try to protect her from. All the Alpha wants is to keep his chosen mate safe fromeverything.





	1. Month 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole piece came from one comment from the Heralded Omega, in the chapter Leader of the Pack. Someone wanted to know what happened during Dimitri's feral phase, and I was like "I need to write more dark, twisted shit apparently". Please take care of yourself while reading this, because while Dimitri's reasons are semi-understandable, they are still pretty fucked up.

He clawed his way back to the Monastery, back to where he had last been Dimitri. He wandered the grounds, listless even when he massacred the rats infesting this beautiful place. The rats gathered where _she_ had been while they all lived in ignorance. _Her_ scent still existed within the room, untouched due to how zealously the rats killed each other for a whisper of _her_. He slaughtered them all and entered _her_ room.

“Professor,” he moaned, inhaling the old, faded scent of mince pie. His mouth watered as he smelled _her_ still so strongly on _her_ bed, _her_ pillow. He laid on her bed and slept the first few months in _her_ room, until one day, he could no longer smell _her_. After that, every day blurred together, killing rats and Imperial dogs day in, day out. Eventually, he rests in the Goddess Tower, breathing heavily before sleep claims him.

He awakes to the sound of something tapping against the stone. Slowly, he raises his head to see his beloved Professor, walking into the light. She’s ethereal, gorgeous and glorious within the light. He sighs, feeling so tired, even more so when she holds out her hand.

“I should have known… that one day… you would be haunting me as well…” he rasps, looking away from her. She frowns and steps forward, hand still outstretched to him.

“You…” he growls, ignoring the wailing of the welp he once was, ignoring Dimitri’s pleads to not yell at her, “What must I do to be rid of you? I will kill that woman, I swear it. Do not look upon me with scorn in your eyes!” His voice cracks, pleading for her to leave him be.

“Everything will be OK,” she says. He freezes, the echo of her voice telling him that she is among the living. The wind is against him, preventing him from smelling whatever scent is coming from this _imposter_.

“... You... It can't be! You're alive?! Hmph. If that is the case... That can only mean you are another Imperial spy. Did you come here to kill me? Answer the question,” he demands, just as the wind turns in his favor. The sweet smell of mince pie fills his nostrils, just as she offers him a sad smile.

“Of course not,” she, _his beloved Professor_, answers. He snarls, rising and storming past her. Before he can leave her in this tower, _before he can protect her from himself_, she calls out, “I’m glad you’re safe.” He freezes, his mind rushing to every horror he experienced these past five years, from the despair of her disappearance to the dread of his execution to the pain of Dedue’s death all the way to the slaughters he has committed since arriving back at the Monastery.

“Am I?” he wonders aloud, leaving the Goddess Tower behind. He opens his mouth to taste the scent of the beautiful Omega he hears follow him back down. The filthy scent of rats sours what remains of his palate but the sweetness he can barely taste makes up for it. She will be his, he swears it, if only to keep something, _someone_, dear to him safe.


	2. Month 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted breaking and entering with intent of sexual intercourse. Please read with caution.

He scowls to himself, prowling the Cathedral in thought. He and his chosen had gone out rat hunting, only for those who were once pack to appear and coddle his chosen. She let them, welcomed them even. A low growl rumbles through him. How dare they. How dare _they_ sidle up to her, after letting her stay hidden from him, after _abandoning her to death_. He could add them to his pile, to his tributes, to prove that he never forgot her. But, to forgive her for abandoning him, he’d need her to beg, to let him mark her, mate her, make her _his_.

“U-um, y-Your Majesty?” the little mouse calls from the entrance. He freezes, his body repelled by the voice. It’s not her, why isn’t she here, it’s supposed to be her, whereisshewhereishis_Omega_-

“The Professor asked that I give you this,” the little mouse continues, setting down a plate and a sweet-smelling cloth on the pew closest to where he stands before scurrying back. He turns his head enough to watch the little mouse hurry out of the Cathedral. Once the little mouse is gone, he rushes to press his face into the cloth, moaning as the scent of mince pie fills his nose. He stops, his eye widening, when he smells the sweeter note of honey that comes during her heat. Wrenching the cloth from his face, he growls and storms from the Cathedral, ignoring the yelps and cries of surprise of those below him. _She needs him, she needs an Alpha_.

Arriving just outside the dorms, he curls his lip at the sight of the wolf and the pegasus outside _his_ Omega’s door. Snarling, he moves to shove past them, to force his way into his chosen’s room.

“Knock it off, you boar,” the wolf snarls, a sword pressing against his neck as he tries to get past.

“Your Majesty, stop!” the pegasus pleads, pressing a lance to his chest, trying to leverage him back.

“Mate,” he growls, ignoring how he drools over the sweetness coming from her room. The wolf and pegasus continue to push against him, not enough to push him back, but enough to prevent him from entering his chosen’s room.

“Mercedes!” the pegasus calls.

“Oh, dear! I’m sorry, Your Majesty!” he hears the rabbit apologize before something causes the darkness to encroach. He can’t help the whimper or begging that escapes him as he is forced to succumb.

* * *

Felix huffs and groans, shoving the unconscious Dimitri off him. Ingrid crouches down, joined by Mercedes, to check over the man. Felix rolls his shoulders and inhales, smelling the blueberry-brie tart of the Professor, before slowly exhaling.

“He’ll be okay. Since you didn’t let him fall on his head, he’ll just be taking a nap,” Mercedes assures Ingrid.

“Too bad. Maybe a strike to the head will help him,” Felix throws out, taking back his position beside the Professor’s door. Ingrid shoots him a glare while Mercedes looks up at him, understanding what he can’t say.

“While doing so may potentially help him, it’s more likely to hurt His Majesty,” Mercedes explains with a shake of her head. Felix huffs, crossing his arms, while Ingrid frowns in thought.

“What made him leave the Cathedral, though? We didn’t tell him that the Professor was in heat, and she asked Ashe to take care of leaving food for Dimitri,” Ingrid wonders when Ashe rushes up, looking flustered and holding a vaguely familiar blue blanket.

“Guys, I messed up! I gave His Majesty the blanket the Professor slept on instead of the clean one she asked me to… give him… um…” he trails off, seeing the man he was speaking of unconscious at the Professor’s door. Felix rubs at the bridge of his nose while Ingrid lets out a mildly hysterical giggle.

“Well, at least we know how he knew,” Mercedes says, chipper as ever. Felix groans, shaking his head as Gilbert and Sylvain come over in a hurry.

“We heard that Dimitri came out of the Cathedral,” Sylvain puffs, leaning over to catch his breath. Gilbert presses his mouth into a line, looking down at the man laying down in front of him.

“Ashe fucked up and he found out the Professor is in heat. That’s why he left,” Felix explained. The older knight sighs while Sylvain winces, patting Ashe on the back reassuringly. Between the three men, they slowly head back to the Cathedral. Ingrid and Mercedes follows, ready to help should Dimitri reawaken. Felix sighs again, scratching at the back of his head, finally allowing himself to think about what the boar pleaded before he passed out.

_“Don’t leave me again, please.”_ Taping the back of his head against the door, Felix tries to forget it, forget the pathetic twist of his face into desperate sadness, forget the hand reaching out to the Professor’s room.

“Damnit boar,” he sighs, straightening his back to resume his guard duty of the Professor’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Dimitri views his friends as animals when he's under the Alpha's influence. Felix the wolf, Ingrid the pegasus, Mercedes the rabbit, Ashe the mouse, Sylvain the cat, and Annette the puppy.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be worse, so... brace yourself.


	3. Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted sexual assault, attempted coaxing into a sexual act
> 
> Please take care of yourself

He didn’t understand. Didn’t his chosen see that he needed to make the Imperial dog suffer? Didn’t his beloved Professor realize that the scum needed to feel that deep pain before the damned man was allowed to die?

“Why?” he asks the dead, those who still follow him, who still scream for the head of the bitch, “Why does she not understand?”

_It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t matter, give us the woman’s head. Your chosen hates you, you don’t deserve her, bring us their blood. We want our tributes, the Omega deserves better. Bring us the Emperor’s head on a pike._

“I will,” he promises, dropping to his knees, head hanging low in shame. How dare he even think about anything for himself when he hasn’t even paid the dead their due.

“I will. I’ll slaughter them all,” he agrees eagerly, anything to allow himself some respite from the cold fury of the ghosts surrounding him. He slowly climbs back to his feet when the door to the Cathedral opens.

“Dimitri?” he hears from his chosen. Turning his head, he breaths in deeply, smelling how much sweeter she is, how close she is to being _ripe_.

“Why are you here?” he demands to know, looking back to the stained glass. He hears her walk up to him, his mouth watering as her sweet scent gets closer, _closer_.

“Your cloak,” she says, a sensible distance from him, from the beast. He turns his head again, looking at his chosen, the Omega he needs by his side. She takes a few steps closer, tilting her head to one side as she thinks over her words.

“We’re cleaning clothes today. We can clean your cloak, if you’ll allow us to,” she offers finally. He inhales her scent, his drool escaping his mouth as he turns to her. His beautiful, divine Professor blinks at him when he stalks toward her, his hands twitching to grab her. To hold her. _To claim her_.

“Professor,” he purrs, grinning at the wary look it gets him. He lashes out, catching her by her throat and lifting her into the air. She’s choking, her hands scrambling to find some sort of support. He turns and sets her feet on a pew, releasing her throat to kneel before her.

“Dimitri?” she asks, her hand protectively covering her throat even as she looks down at him. He snarls at the name, but his hand moves, cupping himself through his pants as he looks up at his personal Goddess. He watches avidly as her eyes widen, her nostrils flair as his aroused scent fills the empty nave around them. He pulls out his cock to pump himself, preening at the way her eyes flicker between his face and his cock. The air thickens and sweetens, her heat coming faster with a sexually aroused Alpha before her.

“Byleth,” he growls, his grin maniacal as it pulls a moan from his dear Goddess. He starts to reach for her only to recoil before a sword could cut both his hand and cock.

“Get back, boar,” the wolf, Felix, snarls, baring his fangs. He snarls back, quickly standing and tucking himself away to grab an empty pew. The pegasus, Ingrid, has grabbed his beautiful Omega and fled, barely making it out of the Cathedral herself before the pew crashed at the door, shattering into multiple wooden pieces.

“NO! GIVE HER BACK!!” he roars, furious and terrified. They were taking her from him, his light, his Goddess. They need to give her back to him, he needs her, _he needs her with him, she’s only safe when he can protect her_. The wolf throws a cloth at him, one that smells of her sweetness. He freezes, knowing he won’t be fast enough to catch his beloved and the pegasus, before desperately curling around the cloth. It was hers, he’d keep it safe for her until they could be together again. He’d have her as his own, he needed her to be his.

“Please, give her back to me,” he moans, pressing the cloth to his face, trying to imagine that it’s her hand through the cloth instead of his own.

* * *

Felix curls his lip in disgust and pity at the boar before him. The man is obviously mad, broken and desperate for some salvation. If the Professor was a Beta, Felix was sure that this situation would have ended with Dimitri snarling at her to leave then begging her to stay. Instead, Felix watches as Dimitri dissolves from a Predator to a pathetic mess, rubbing the Professor’s dirty blanket all over his face, whimpering as if she’s the one touching him. Shaking his head, he turns and leaves, pausing to glance over his shoulder every so often, making sure the boar isn’t charging out of the Cathedral. Eventually, he arrives back at the dorms, just as Ingrid and Mercedes exits the Professor’s room with concerned looks on their faces.

“Well?” Felix demands, crossing his arms. Ingrid rubs at her forehead while Mercedes sighs and shakes her head.

“It’s like you thought. He started her heat earlier than expected,” Mercedes admits reluctantly. He doesn’t feel smug about being right, for once. While Professor is their best bet of getting the boar to listen, she’s also the Omega he’s been obsessed with ever since they met. Felix remembers how Dimitri would snarl and growl when any other Alpha walked up to speak with the Professor, and how his eyes would always follow her. He even looked like the kid Felix used to be friends with, soft and happy, when the Professor praised him or offered to train with him. Now, as fucked up as he is now, it doesn’t surprise Felix that the man would go so low as starting her heat early if only to keep something so dear to him close. Sighing, he turns to the dining hall to ask for the food the Professor needs for her heat. If they don’t do something soon, they may lose the boar forever and the mad man would drag the Professor with him into insanity, all while claiming it to be for her safety.


	4. Month 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Breaking and entering with sexual intent, attempted rape (both of which are not done by Dimitri), murder (by Byleth)
> 
> Please take care of yourself while reading

Dimitri prowls in the Cathedral, feeling more and less human. Rodrigue is on his side, helping plan how to kill the one who took everything from Dimitri. While the extra support is appreciated, he _hates_ how the older Alpha looks at his Goddess, his dear Professor. He’s planning something, and it centers around Byleth. Dimitri snarls with the Alpha inside, split between grateful of the support and furious that another is looking upon his divine Professor, his beloved Omega. Even worse, Rodrigue has managed to speak with his Professor, turning them from Enbarr. He growls low in his throat before freezing. The scent of mince pie is sour as it grows stronger, letting Dimitri know his Professor is walking toward the Cathedral.

“… would be a good, secure plan to-” Rodrigue is cut off by something. He hears his precious Professor continue walking, closer to him. She stops at the edge of the pews, her scent slowly mellowing back to her neutral.

“Dimitri,” she calls. He turns his head slightly, able to see his beloved Professor and Rodrigue from the corner of his eye. She stands closer than Rodrigue does, her back straight and a small frown on her face.

“Your cape,” she requests. Sighing, Dimitri removes his cape and throws it down before her, not turning to make eye contact with her. He hears the shuffling of armor and the shift of cloth as she picks it off the floor.

“Please, stop this, Professor,” Rodrigue sighs. The snarl from his Professor catches enough of Dimitri’s attention to turn around and look. Her hair seems to fluff out like the cats around the Monastery, her teeth bared at the older Alpha and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

“You. Don’t. Know. Anything,” she grits out, her scent spicing like her mince pies have been mixed with cinnamon and cayenne. Her anger arouses the Alpha in him, enough that he strides over to silently stand behind his beloved Professor. He sees her glance back at him, but she remains focused on Rodrigue.

“Dimitri is getting better. Bringing a bunch of nobles, or potential brides, or what have you, won’t help anyone. We need to focus on ending this war before we can do something like a ball for future spouses,” she snaps. Rodrigue looks like he wants to argue, looking so much like Felix briefly, before he sighs and slowly nods.

“Very well. But this isn’t over,” Rodrigue promises, turning and leaving the Cathedral. Byleth sighs, turning to look up at him and offering him a soft smile.

“Sorry you had to hear that,” she offers, reaching up to pat his head, like she used to do while in the Academy, only to hesitate. The Alpha in him practically begs that Dimitri allows her this softness, and so he complies. Her small smile blooms a little larger, looking up at him with glowing green eyes. For a moment, Dimitri can pretend that he’s just a man, a man who’s only need is before him. He blinks down at her, before tearing himself away, snarling and growling to himself. He hears her sigh as she turns and leaves, leaving him to fend off the voices and ghosts. He hears her pause, and a soft shuffle of cloth before the door to the Cathedral closes behind her. Turning his head, Dimitri blinks again before striding down the alley between the pews, to where his dear Professor left her coat behind.

“Oh, Professor,” he sighs, fond as he gathers her coat in his arms before returning to the stained-glass windows. He brings up the sleeve and buries his nose into the cloth, purring happily.

* * *

Felix glares at his father, who is frowning down at him. They sit in the meeting room, alone despite all the chairs.

“What the hell are you thinking? You can’t even talk to the boar about anything but killing the Emperor. What made you think trying to bring other nobles here would be a good idea?” Felix snaps. His father sighs, looking at him like he’s still a child. Felix can’t help but bristle at the look, as if he hadn’t been helping fight a _fucking war_.

“His people need to know he lives,” his father starts, jolting back when Felix slams his hands against the table with a snarl.

“His people don’t need to know he’s lost his fucking mind!” he argues back. His father’s face twists into something like annoyance and arousal.

“That’s what the Omega said,” he mumbles, the disgusting combination of anger and lust. Felix freezes, his blood feeling like ice within him. The last time he’d heard someone take that tone about the Professor, he’d chopped the man’s cock off. His own father, _his own blood_, couldn’t see how powerful the Professor is just because of her gender. Suddenly, Felix wants to tell the man about the noble who thought he could sneak into the Professor’s room without consequences. Instead, Annette bursts into the room with a yell.

“A bandit got into the Professor’s room!” she cries, turning and running out of the room. Felix curses and sprints after her, not even pausing to see if his father is following. Arriving at the dorms, Felix is put on edge at the appearance of Dimitri, however he needs to focus on the Professor’s room.

“Professor!? Please answer!” Mercedes calls, flinching at the slamming coming from her room. Dimitri steps forward, causing both Felix and Ingrid to tense, ready to force him back if he tries anything.

“Byleth, give us his body,” he orders, trembling from desire, Felix is sure. There’s a pause in the noise coming from her room before the door bursts open, the bandit’s corpse falling to Dimitri’s feet. Felix hears his father gasp in horror at the bandit, but he’s more focused on the boar. The man is looking at the Professor reverently, his blue eye dilated black. Felix shares a quick look with Ingrid before they move to stop the boar from touching the naked Omega. Mercedes and Annette usher the blood-soaked woman back into her room, everyone ignoring how she stares at Dimitri with just as much want as he stares at her.

“This is why you shouldn’t summon the other nobles,” Felix grits out, pushing hard against Dimitri. He hears his father sigh while Ingrid grunts against the boar’s pushing. The Alpha’s hand is outstretched, toward the Professor.

“Beloved,” he whines, whimpering and whining pathetically, even when he stops pushing against the other two Alphas. Felix sighs, shaking his head and sending his father a glare. Despite believing that the Professor can get a better match elsewhere, he would fight to let the boar court the woman until he dies. Even if he has to fight against his own father.


	5. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: none. Honestly, the most is mild implications of a consentual sexual nature. Also, where did this fluff come from? Why did it get so fluffy?

Dedue is alive. For years, he thought his companion, _his friend_, was dead. Dedue is alive. Even now, feeling the Duscan man’s gaze felt more like a fantasy than reality. _Dedue is alive_.

“Professor, what are you doing here?” he hears Dedue speak to his adored Professor.

“Laundry,” she answers, shifting something for Dedue to see better. He hears the Duscan grunt out his nod, shifting to hand his dear Professor something before she walks up to Dimitri.

“May I have your cloak?” she requests once more. He doesn’t even turn, shrugging out of his cloak and tossing it to her. He hears her huff and catch the cloth before turning on her heel and leaving the Cathedral. His fingers twitch, fighting to stay still, to not chase after his chosen. He needs to keep Dedue near him, he needs to know the man is alive and not a figment of his imagination. That he’s not another ghost.

“The Professor seems to be happy, Your Majesty,” Dedue states. Dimitri grunts in agreement. She had even hugged his friend when they returned from the battlefield, tears unshed in her eyes.

“I believe she would be happier if you would join the others in the dining hall,” Dedue carefully tries. Dimitri shakes his head, he’s undeserving of joining his allies, his chosen, in even a meal. He hears Dedue sigh before making a curious noise.

“The Professor dropped something…” he hears his friend mumble. Turning his head slightly, Dimitri blinks when Dedue picks up a small, black scrap of cloth. Holding it out, both men immediately realize what the article is. Dedue drops the cloth, his face reddening as he sputters. Dimitri, inhaling the sweetness of his Professor even at a distance, immediately rushes over to grab the underthings. He allows himself one deep inhale of her, before prowling out of the Cathedral, Dedue following right behind. He arrives at the laundry area quickly, stopping at the sight before him, his cock hardening within his pants. His beloved Professor is rubbing his cloak to her face happily, pressing her nose to the cloth and humming. Ashe sits beside her, chuckling and shaking his head as he washes the other clothes. Eventually, with obvious reluctance, she lowers the cloak to start washing it. Her hands move carefully, rubbing the material just enough to clean it. Clearing his throat, Dimitri steps forward.

“Ah, Your Majesty! W-what do you need?” Ashe stumbles over his words, a red flush crossing his face. Dimitri hears the happy rumbling purr softly escape his vassal, obviously pleased to see his own chosen look so flustered. Without stating a word, Dimitri silently holds out the black undergarments. There seems to be a pause from both the Beta and Omega, before a bright flush covered both their faces.

“Th-thank y-you for br-bring this to us, Y-Your Majesty,” Ashe sputters as Byleth lunges for the scrap of cloth. Dimitri takes the moment to wrap his arm around her waist, holding the cloth just out of her reach, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. His chosen freezes in his arms, before practically melting against him with a happy purr of her own. Swallowing down the want to take her, to mark her as his, Dimitri hands her the little scrap of cloth before turning and storming back to the Cathedral, Dedue pausing only to bow to the pair before following.

* * *

Byleth blinks slowly, her head filled with the strong scent of crisp snow and frost covered spruce. Ashe gently pokes her, smiling apologetically when it causes her to jump.

“Sorry about that, Professor. We should probably finish this all up before your heat hits you,” Ashe recommends. Byleth blinks more rapidly, pulling herself from the clutches of her Omega (who’s been begging her to bare her neck and let Dimitri mate her since the _ball_) to focus more on cleaning the laundry. She turns back to Dimitri’s cloak, taking the soap to lather against the material, a small smile crossing her face when Ashe starts humming a song.

* * *

Dimitri looks up when Ashe returns with his cloak, knowing that his beloved Professor is probably in the clutches of her heat.

“Here’s your cloak, Your Majesty,” Ashe offers, handing the blue fabric to Dimitri. He nods wordlessly, turning back to the windows. He hears Ashe fumble over his words as he hands Dedue’s items back to him, but it comes out muffled as he catches the scent of the Professor from the folds of his cape. Carefully unfolding the material, Dimitri lightly chokes at the sight of the little black cloth hiding within. The undergarments hold a small paper within, a note to Dimitri. Removing the note, Dimitri opens it to read, only for a pleased purr to escape him.

_I know you like how I smell, but I need my bigger clothes for making my nest. Please don’t misunderstand, I just want to help you. -Byleth_

“Your Majesty?” Dedue calls, worried at how still Dimitri has become. The Alpha shakes his head, tucking both the note and the undergarment back within the folded cloak.

“It is nothing,” Dimitri assures his vassal, his mind wondering if she was teasing him on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone theorizes what Byleth was doing, she was going to show that she was interested in more, before backtracking and writing up the note. Basically, she was like "I'mma do it, I'mma date him" before going "oh shit what if he doesn't like me, oh shit, oh fuck".


	6. Month 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the canon death of Rodrigue is mentioned, as well as the attempted sexual assaults from the previous chapters. Please use discretion when reading this.
> 
> This is also a direct prequel to Chapter 9 of the Heralded Omega, so, go read/re-read it for the immediate sequel.

Dimitri sighs as he walks to the training grounds. It feels like an eternity since he’s been able to walk these paths without anger and vengeance blinding him to the fear of those around him. Monks and Knights alike reach for their weapons upon sight of him, the orphans seemingly stuck between daring each other to get near and cowering from him in fear. He focuses on the path before him, trying to make himself as small as possible, as unthreatening as he can. Entering the training grounds, Dimitri flinches as a practice dummy shatters beneath Felix’s swing.

“What do you want, boar?” he growls, his grip white and his face blotched red from passed tears. A lump appears in his throat, the reminder that when he lost Rodrigue, Felix lost his _father_.

“I came to-” Dimitri starts only for Felix to spin around with a snarl.

“_Don’t you fucking dare apologize,_” he growls, storming over to the other Alpha. His hands fist into the fur of Dimitri’s cloak, dragging him down to look eye-to-eye with the angered swordsman.

“Don’t apologize for his fucking decision. He chose to do…that, so don’t fucking apologize,” Felix spits, his breath ragged and his eyes flashing. Dimitri raises his hands, standing still as Felix slowly calms himself, pulling away from the taller man.

“Shit, I’m one of the last people you should apologize to,” Felix sighs, leaning against the pillar. Dimitri presses his mouth in a line, because he’s correct. He needs to apologize to Gilbert for forcing him to handle the duties that are his, Annette for being a terrible big brother, Sylvain for being a horrible friend, Ingrid for the same reason, and the Professor.

“I fear I may not be welcomed to even approach the one who deserves my apologizes the most,” Dimitri sighs, feeling so small and very tired. Felix raises an eyebrow at his tone, looking baffled.

“Gilbert is just happy that you seem to have calmed down,” Felix says. Dimitri blinks, turning to look at Felix in confusion.

“I… was referring to the Professor,” Dimitri points out. Felix blinks, squints at him, before leaning back with a mumble of, “Oh, he’s serious.” The door to the training ground opens again, Sylvain poking his head in curiously.

“Oh, Dimitri! I didn’t think you’d be in here with Felix,” he comments, entering the grounds. Felix rolls his eyes while Dimitri nods to Sylvain.

“I was coming to apologize for-” Dimitri’s cut off again by Sylvain waving his hand in his direction.

“Duke Fraldarius knew what he was doing, and he made his decision consciously. Don’t apologize for another man’s choice,” Sylvain scolds, swatting at Dimitri’s head playfully. Dimitri gives his old friend a sheepish smile, before Felix pushes off the pillar with a snort.

“He also believes that he needs to apologize to the Professor,” Felix throws out. Sylvain blinks, turns to squint at Dimitri before turning back to Felix.

“He’s serious?” Sylvain asks, which Felix nods at. The Beta throws his hands in the air with an annoyed growl.

“I harassed her, I tried to force myself on her, I even started her heat early,” Dimitri reminds them, his voice breaking at the memory of how he treated her. Felix and Sylvain share a look he can’t discern the meaning of before looking back at him.

“She literally fought with us when we tried to attack you for doing that shit to her,” Felix tells him. Dimitri blinks at this news, jumping when Sylvain drapes an arm over Dimitri’s shoulder.

“The Professor was seconds away from throwing herself at you, Dimitri. The reason we set up Felix and Ingrid at her door was to prevent _her_ from getting to _you_ just as much as the reverse,” Sylvain tells him. Dimitri furrows his brows at that, frowning. He thought an Omega’s heat made them less aggressive unless they were attacked.

“I see. I must have upset her more than I believed,” Dimitri mumbles, upset that his (beloved, cherished, chosen) Professor hates him so strongly. Felix looks up to the Goddess while Sylvain blinks at him slowly.

“Holy shit, you are really dense,” Sylvain comments idly. The door to the training ground opens again, getting the attention of the three men. Mercedes peers in, lighting up when she sees Dimitri.

“Oh, there you are, Your Majesty. Can you please take these to the Professor?” she requests, handing him the basket full of cloths each of the Blue Lions scented. Dimitri sputters, trying to explain to the healer that this is a terrible idea, that he is the last one the Professor should interact with during her heat. However, Mercedes ignores his protests, simply waving him off with a smile, pushing him toward the dorms.

* * *

Felix watches the calculating woman give a happy sigh, resting her hands on her hips.

“Now, they should be able to figure everything out,” she cheerfully states. Felix narrows his eyes at Mercedes while Sylvain coughs.

“What do you mean by that?” Felix demands to know.

“Well, during an Omega’s heat, they know exactly what is happening around them. They can distract and assure their chosen mate from any worry they may have. With how the Professor has been helping His Majesty, sending him to her during her heat is actually a good way to force him to see that no one is angry and that we all will help him,” she explains, chipper as ever. Felix blinks in surprise while Sylvain gives out a startled laugh.

“That’s impressive,” the red head manages to sputter out. She gives them a bright smile, before leaving the training ground. The two men share a look, unsure of how to react.

“Wanna grab Ingrid and get some food?” Sylvain asks after an awkward pause.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Felix agrees, rubbing at his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says Byleth forgave him too easily, the Blue Lion route has Dimitri threatening death and abuse the whole fucking time skip before he got his shit together. That Byleth has the patience of a saint and the understanding of one too. Also, she's got a love for this boy that just got stronger with time. This woman is a single brain cell away from being in a dangerous relationship.


End file.
